


once more (with feeling)

by rain_at_dawn



Series: chiaroscuro [5]
Category: MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Body Worship, Double Penetration (Oral + Anal), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome/Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: Jonghyun finds catharsis in the middle of things.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Lee Changsun | Lee Joon/Kim Jonghyun, Lee Changsun | Lee Joon/Lee Jinki | Onew, Lee Jinki | Onew/Kim Jonghyun/Lee Changsun | Lee Joon
Series: chiaroscuro [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	once more (with feeling)

“What do you think, Jonghyunnie?”

It’s always the way Jinki says his name that does him in. On one of the days in-between schedules, with the both of them holed up inside Jinki’s room while Jonghyun’s fingers play with the hem of the older man’s shorts, Jinki brings up his proposal for a change in ‘things’. The ‘thing’ where Jonghyun usually has to contend with sharing him with Changsun; usually at the same time.

“Changsun likes you too, you know,” Jinki pauses to run the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, a place which Jonghyun’s happily claimed and marked for himself several times already this afternoon. “We’ve discussed this.”

Jonghyun mentally makes room for that implication to settle before pressing Jinki further: “… And?”

“Would you be… you know… okay with that?” Jinki asks hesitantly, as if it were a favor, as if Jonghyun hadn’t been part of the last couple of ‘things’ with Jinki in the midst, always Jinki settled comfortably between him and Changsun, the smell of sweat and the sound of exhaled breaths intermingled. It had always been about Jinki and, in Jonghyun’s reasoning, _for_ Jinki.

Perhaps this would be no different.

“Yeah.” He replies, nonchalant, which isn’t enough to completely assure Jinki.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Jonghyun answers more firmly. “I’m cool with that.”

At least Jinki seems satisfied. He leans back with his head on his pillow and Jonghyun’s hand traveling up to smooth over the warm skin beneath his shirt. “You okay with Changsun too?”

“I’ve always been okay with him.”

“But not as much as with me?” The corners of Jinki's smile are already twitching up into his cheeks and Jonghyun wants to pinch them. He settles for doing just that to his bottom, earning a wince from Jinki and an arm circling tight around his back to draw him closer. “Changsun’s a pretty good kisser, don’t you think?”

“He is.” Jonghyun concedes begrudgingly. He’ll at least give Changsun that before moving in to remind Jinki that there was still a standard to be set.

* * *

It’s one of those late afternoons, at an intersection with no overlap between any of their schedules: his and Jinki’s, and Changsun’s. It’s also their dorm they’ve settled on, instead of MBLAQ’s, familiar enough to compensate for the strangeness of the situation; for Jonghyun, at least.

Changsun’s figure is a long and lean silhouette, dark and warm against the shade of the drawn curtains. His voice is almost unrecognizable from what Jonghyun’s used to, as is usually the case on days like these: “So what now?”

Fucking dumb question. Jonghyun bites back a scoff as he walks over to Jinki, already seated on the bed and eyeing him with a quiet, ravenous hunger that seems to build with each step he takes toward him. Another familiar and just about comforting sight as Jonghyun clasps his hands onto Jinki’s shoulders for support while he straddles his lap. He spares Changsun a sidelong glance and calls out, “Whenever you’re ready.”

He wraps his arms around Jinki and kisses him deeply, just the way they usually liked to start out. If there’s anything Jonghyun’s learnt from the previous times, he’s going to have to savor this with Jinki before Changsun jumps in. Changsun was usually the one who eventually took charge of the fucking and perhaps Jinki even preferred it that way; after all, it was usually Jinki who was the one being fucked by either of them on any given day.

Except for today.

In another familiar movement, Jinki’s hand travels up his back as he moves to lie down on the mattress, keeping Jonghyun comfortably settled on top of him as they still made out, gentle pecks laced in-between tongue and teeth. The grinding that starts from there is another natural progression of events, each escaped gasp from Jinki turning into something for Jonghyun to treasure later when Changsun inevitably took over.

Another hand joins both of Jinki’s on his back; Changsun’s, Jonghyun realizes through the warm haze of pleasure that’s slowly engulfed him. Again, not entirely unfamiliar. And, he’ll admit this much to himself, not exactly unwelcome.

The nip to his nape is the first clue that things are about to go differently; it’s enough to distract Jonghyun from his assault on Jinki’s mouth, enticing him to turn slightly towards the source of the bite. Changsun’s kiss on the exact same spot doesn’t feel like much of an apology as it does a challenge.

(At least Jonghyun swears it does.)

There’s only the briefest second of hesitation on leaving the sweet, pillowy haven of Jinki’s lips before it’s overtaken by the spark that heats up Jonghyun’s face and chest when that kiss lands on him again, this time so close to his mouth that he can almost taste it. He feels Jinki move beneath him as his hands slide from his back to his chest, pushing Jonghyun up so that Changsun can kiss him full on the mouth. Jonghyun vaguely registers the way his back naturally leans into Changsun’s chest and the way Changsun’s hand slides down to settle firmly at his hip, steadying him.

The way Changsun’s tongue slides over his makes almost all of anything and everything around them dissolve to nothing.

Except Jinki. Jinki, lovely and sweet and achingly needy beneath him.

Jonghyun’s instinctively breaks off the kiss as soon as he feels that familiar twitch of Jinki’s neglected dick against his thigh. A trickle of guilt winds its way through him, like it was that one time a few months ago when he’d first caught a glimpse of Jinki returning Changsun’s kiss in the backseat of his car while he’d been driving them back from one of their private trysts at a motel in Jamsil.

Except it isn’t. He’s beginning to figure that much out.

It’s hard to look away from Jinki now, not when there’s that flicker in his eyes that comes about when he’s onto something. Only it’s something Jonghyun’s not sure he’s entirely wary of.

Jinki smiles, a little tilt of his lips that has its own way of lighting up a room, whether it was 6 AM or PM.

“Told you he was a good kisser.”

“I _know_ that.” Jonghyun stubbornly protests, an instinct he immediately realizes he’s failed to hold back in time, right after Changsun’s arm curves around his waist.

“Oh, you did?” He hears Changsun’s grin in his ear and it vibrates all the way through him. “Guess I’ve been holding back on you all this time.”

Another spark runs down Jonghyun’s spine when Jinki runs his thumb over his mouth, tracing the outline of his lips, as if they were left changed somehow, now that someone else aside from him had discovered their potential. “Want more of that, Jonghyunnie? More of hyung kissing you?”

There’s a pause before Jonghyun can bring himself to nod once. Of course he wanted it; what’s more, he’d liked it. If he wasn’t any more careful, he might come to love it. He wonders what goes on inside Jinki’s head and Changsun’s when he’s not around with either of them, what goes on between them when it’s just them alone. Like right now, except it’s him in-between for a change.

Then Jinki starts linking a trail of kisses from his cheek to his mouth, then all the way down to his chin while Changsun suckles on the side of his neck, laps of tongue and scrapes of teeth, and whatever clouds of insecurity shadowing Jonghyun’s thoughts are already parting for a glimmer of possibility.

There are two mouths on his skin, two pairs of hands that move down to tug at the hem of his t-shirt and pull it up and over his head, the same hands pushing him to lie down as their fingertips brush across each and every patch of exposed chest and stomach they can get to. It’s both too much and not enough, and for all his fluency in words, Jonghyun can’t find the right ones to express just exactly how he wants it.

Maybe for now, it’s enough that Jinki’s thumb and finger are tacked around the hardened nub of one of his nipples, teasing it as his tongue does the same to the other. Maybe it’s supposed to be enough to catch glimpses of Changsun nipping at the expanse of skin below his navel, his breath hitching each time he pressed his lips over a sensitive spot. Just maybe, it’s enough that all of this stays in the moment, just something for him to lean on when he’s run dry of material which is supposed to inspire him. As if it were another story, another piece of their short, complicated history.

Jonghyun knows he could write and compose a full-blown ode to Jinki’s mouth alone, just on the way his lips write their own folklore into each place they explore on his body. And maybe, now that he cracks open his eyes to meet Changsun’s, way down low from where his face hovers above the waistband of Jonghyun’s sweatpants, maybe there was a chance he’d spare a line – or three – for the curve of Changsun’s smile, how it seems made to shape and destroy the spike of heat that pierces Jonghyun’s insides whenever he’s around Jinki.

“You’re so pretty,” Jinki whispers, with his hands strumming along to the rhythm of Jonghyun’s heartbeat in his chest, voice like nectar. “Don’t you think, hyung?”

“Gorgeous.” Changsun agrees.

It takes all of Jonghyun’s self-control – what little that’s left – to not let out the sound he’s been holding in. Whatever he’d imagined of Jinki and Changsun before going into this is manifesting right before him; better than he’d anticipated.

It’s Changsun who takes off his pants and underwear, it’s Jinki who continues to kiss him, alternating between hard, open-mouthed bursts of tongue and teeth, and softer pecks that Jonghyun almost doesn’t feel. It’s Jinki who plays with his nipples with the same level of skill he plies Jonghyun’s mouth with, coaxing out whines and groans with one hand with its fingers threading through Jonghyun’s hair while the other kneads and tugs at the sensitive nub on his right pectoral.

It’s Changsun who kisses up his naked thigh, Changsun who sucks hard enough into the soft skin on the inside to leave marks while Jinki’s mouth and hands move lower to do the same to his belly. If nobody’s careful, Jonghyun knows it’ll be over too soon for him. He leans up, pushing Jinki so he can sit up slightly to gather himself and speak:

“Clothes off. Both of you.”

That one glance that passes between Changsun and Jinki, the same one that only ever seems to when it’s the two of them, is the exact one Jonghyun can’t help but wish he was part of somehow. When they both look back at him – _finally_ , it dawns on him – something clicks into place.

It’s the way that Changsun moves up behind Jinki to whisper into his ear, with that dumb, dorky MC grin in place as he wraps his arms around Jinki’s waist, takes hold of his shirt and pulls it off with one swift movement. Jonghyun barely glimpses the navy blue material fluttering away into some distant corner of the room; he watches Jinki turn to meet Changsun’s smile with his own, then press them together in a kiss.

The first time Jonghyun had caught them like this, it had been through the darkness of early morning hours, the kiss taking up the whole of the crack in the doorway through which Jonghyun watched them with his heart sinking. It had been a sobering sort of illumination, to think that only love could hurt this much.

A few months had passed since then and Jonghyun had come to wonder that if love wasn’t so much a product of the heart and head than it was of forces beyond that, then wouldn’t it grow and stretch to accommodate? The thought had grown to the sort of hope that filled him when Jinki leaned into his touch the first time they’d shared a shower, the sort of contentment that was enough to quell his own insecurities under the comforting lull of the warm water.

This time, it’s Changsun he reaches out for, to begin unbuttoning the shirt that stretches with each inhale he takes through his nose while kissing Jinki. Changsun protests with a huff at the interruption, though Jonghyun knows that it’s just for show; he’s just as in the mood for the exact thing they’d all agreed on for today.

At least Changsun helps out with the rest of the buttons. Once his shirt is off him and flung into the same corner as the rest of theirs, he leans forward slightly with his hands on his knees, his smile sweet and sublime when he declares, “Your call, Jonghyun-ah.”

It’s taken him enough time to pinpoint it out since they started, but Jonghyun has it all decided now:

“I’m going to suck Jinki off,” He tugs the shorts down, just enough to clue him in on how much Jinki seems to appreciate that suggestion. “Show you how it’s done.”

“Kinda got the memo on that since we started meeting up like this.” Changsun’s hand moves up to stroke his chin and jawline. “You sure you don’t wanna change things up?”

“You can fuck me for a change.”

There’s a hitch in Jinki’s breath after Jonghyun lets out that idea. He turns away from Changsun’s touch to focus on getting rid of Jinki’s shorts and boxers so that he can palm his cock and get into position. If there’s anything Jonghyun is absolutely sure of, it’s how to get Jinki off with nothing but his mouth. As for Changsun… he supposes he’ll find out soon enough.

It only takes a few strokes to get Jinki fully erect and panting from need; Jonghyun takes his time, planting a chaste kiss to the tip, just like he often did to Jinki’s lips, before taking it in his mouth. There’s not much of a method to it; he knows what Jinki likes, where and how to swirl his tongue to elicit which type of moan. Even when Jonghyun can’t quite unravel exactly what goes inside Jinki’s head after long choreo rehearsals, meetings with management and tour briefings, he at least knows how to take his mind off them.

He knows how high he can take Jinki and exactly how to take him there, exactly where to tip him off the edge and fling himself right after him to follow. Maybe these are things Changsun knows too; Jonghyun hopes so.

Amidst the wet sounds of his own sucking, punctuated by Jinki’s gasps, comes the pop of a lube container being uncapped.

“I’m going to start preparing you.” Changsun states, matter-of-factly. “You’re okay with that?”

Between his mouthful of Jinki’s dick and the twitch in his own from Changsun’s words, Jonghyun tries to convey his best impression of a nod.

He doesn’t have to wait long until there’s a knee – still in jeans, Jonghyun belatedly realizing he’d neglected to tell Changsun to get out of his pants – nudging his legs apart and a finger circling his entrance.

“You ready?” Jinki somehow manages to mutter, even with Jonghyun so honed on getting him to come first. Again, Jonghyun tilts his head slightly downward and spreads his knees further apart to get the point across.

He’s never paid much attention to Changsun’s hands before today; his fingers are long and deft enough to immediately find their bearings inside Jonghyun. Soon enough, they’ve struck gold, sooner than Jonghyun expects and he can’t quite suppress the moan he spills out over Jinki’s cock. Then there’s the hand on the back of his head and Jinki’s reassuring voice: “You’re so good.”

The spike of heat is back again, running right from the tips of his fingers grasping at Jinki’s thighs to the very ends of his toes. He hears Changsun unzipping his jeans and remembers the past times he’s seen him naked, kissing Jinki, fucking Jinki, select memories that have burned a place in Jonghyun’s mind through the prism of their previous experiences.

“Jonghyun, babe,” Changsun’s trying that word out, as if to gauge his reaction to it. “You’re so tight. It’ll take me a while to loosen you up.”

A harmless comment, but Jonghyun can hear the playful smirk behind it. His thighs burn from the effort to keep his ass up and there’s no way he’ll let Changsun off this easily.

“I think he’s ready.” Thank fuck for Jinki. The hand on his head gently smoothens his hair while Jinki speaks, just the smallest inflection of laughter lightening his tone. “I know him like that.”

_Like that._ Jonghyun doesn’t need him to elaborate on anything else; the way those two words are said are enough to send his head spinning.

Changsun presses into him cautiously: “I’ll stop when you let me know.”

Seconds later, Jonghyun can’t imagine ever wanting him to.

The thrusts inside him start slow enough, but gather enough momentum that his lapping on Jinki’s cock grows sloppier. It doesn’t stop Jinki from praising him though; Jonghyun’s good, _so good_ , for Jinki and it’s enough to keep him going.

“Is hyung good for you, Jonghyunnie?” He realizes with a start that Jinki’s referring to Changsun.

The next push inside him nearly has him screaming.

_It’s good_ , is what Jonghyun’s willing to admit. Unfortunately, Changsun’s already picked up on more that that, judging by the way his hips pick up the pace. There’s a lusty undercurrent in the way Jonghyun’s name slides off both his and Jinki’s tongues, coated with all the heat and desire condensed in the room on a warm day like this. For the life of him, Jonghyun can’t ever imagine this coming to an end.

He latches onto Jinki, tightening his grip on his hips hard enough to bruise, and works his tongue and throat to take him in as deep as he can. If there’s something to believe in how good he can be – for both of them – he might as well as go all out.

Jonghyun can tell Changsun’s close when his hips stutter in their rhythm; he tightens himself around that dick, enjoying the string of breathless curses it wrings out from Changsun’s throat. Jinki’s just as far gone, with how his nails dig into Jonghyun’s scalp the more he swallows of his thick length. Just sex, just like they’d all agreed on, the unspoken clause of catching feelings already out the door with how entangled they were in each other to tell what began where in whom.

By the time the first spurt of Jinki’s release gushes over his tongue and down his throat, all of it and nothing else is all that matters to Jonghyun. Changsun’s hold on him loosens as he too comes with a strung-out groan, filling Jonghyun with the sort of satisfaction he’d always assumed was exclusive to him and Jinki.

He finally slips his mouth off Jinki, at the exact same time Changsun pulls out of him. A dribble of hot release rolls down the side of his mouth, which Jinki thumbs off with a satiated smile, so complete in its sincerity that Jonghyun almost feels up for another round, just to reclaim that for himself again. He startles as a pair of arms wrap around his waist, steadying him as he tries to set himself up on wobbly knees.

Jonghyun turns around slightly to face Changsun’s smile; he supposes he ought to feel appropriately smug about such a reaction.

“Not bad at all.” Changsun has the nerve to say while flicking the tip of his nose. Jonghyun snorts and licks at the last remaining traces of cum on his lips.

“Fuck you, hyung.”

“Some other time, sure.” Changsun’s hands move lower to touch him. “You’re still hard though. Think we can get you off without ruining my jeans?”

Jonghyun realizes with a jolt that Jinki’s hands have joined Changsun’s now, alternating with their stroking.

“Changsun’s right. You _are_ gorgeous, Jonghyunnie.”

It’s always the way Jinki says his name that does him in. Jonghyun’s body had been itching – _aching –_ for release and it’s only at this very second that he realizes just how much he’s needed something just like this: two pairs of hands on him, burning and soothing on his skin, two pairs of lips, taking turns to meet his, one with a teasing bite, the other with an embrace that feels like home whenever they’ve always kissed like this, alone. There are two voices which keep reassuring him how good he’s been, how good it’s made them feel.

When Jonghyun comes – _finally_ – he’s not alone.

He thinks he has it figured out now.

* * *

After a quick shower, Changsun announces that he’ll be heading back to his dorm for dinner. In the meantime, Jinki has already dozed off, naked and warm under clean bedsheets, wrapped up in Jonghyun’s embrace.

Jonghyun eyes Changsun as he dresses. He’s watched Changsun before of course, with plenty of opportunities in and out of the bedroom; he’s just not sure he’s ever _looked_ at him before. Like this, in a new light.

When Changsun looks up and meets his gaze, he doesn’t look away.

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“Do… do you wanna… maybe some other time…?”

Changsun finishes buttoning up the top of his shirt. He crosses the room to where Jonghyun lies in bed with Jinki, but doesn’t do much beyond leaning over to brush a strand of sweat-matted hair from Jonghyun’s forehead.

“Sure,” is all he says. “Jonghyunnie.”

The echo of it stays with Jonghyun as he watches Changsun walk out of the bedroom to let himself out of the dorm, the shape of his name taking on a familiar form when Changsun had said it like that.

He turns back to Jinki and nuzzles closer to him; there’d be plenty of time to dwell on that later.


End file.
